


If You Really Loved Me

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, Hurt feelings, Millionaire, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Romance, Slice of Life, Slight fluff, Suspense, Tension, more like, reader interactive, relationship troubles, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Rafe Adler, your loyal but busy-bodied boyfriend and you prepare for your annual dinner. Being together for nearly two years you realized you have never been his first priority. Things have to change, but why tonight?





	1. If You Really Loved Me

Your day was set, and your plans were in order. Today has been in the making for over a week. Although he was constantly busy, Rafe would spare you every Sunday night for a dinner with him. Sometimes you'd surprise him with homemade dinner, or he would surprise you with a luxurious night out to the city for fine dining.

Tonight happened to be one of those nights.

You slipped on a silky, white dress that held to the curves of your waist. The first time Rafe surprised you on a dinner date out of town he bought you this dress. Of course he didn't stop there; there were the glassy heels seemingly to come out of a storybook, or the unnecessary soft pearl choker. Rafe never learned that sometimes less was more. Never.

You flipped your hair into a tight ponytail, curling the ends so they would dance around as you walked. You held your silver clutch purse in hand and made your way to your boyfriend, who impatiently stood at the door.

"Y/N, we will be late. No time for slow walking like you're in some movie."

"Or you could just tell me I look beautiful and we can carry on."

"You look dashing, now hurry up," he quickly mumbled out.

"Sarcasm, how fitting of you."

Rafe looked sharp as usual. A dark suit hugged his arms in all the right places, while it tightened near his waist. Below the satin fabric was a white button down shirt, with a bow tie wrapped below the collar. There was not a moment he didn't look dazzling.

He extended his arm to your waist and pushed you through the door beside him. He quickly hustled to the car that was waiting in the wrap around driveway. He opened the dark passenger door for you and then made his way to the opposite side. As you got adjusted in your seat, Rafe stepped on the gas and cruised through his gates and onto the road.

"Rafe, don't you think you're going a bit fast?"

"Y/N," he said in a mocking tone, "don't you remember we have reservations?"

You lowered your voice and darted your eyes through the tinted window, "I hate it when you're like this." He sighed, and you knew what that sigh meant. It was the 'we will get in an argument soon if you keep this up' sigh. It was irritated with annoyance, and reeked of immaturity; a frequent noise in the Rafe household.

You took a deep breath in between your lips, and then closed your eyes. "Stop the car."

"What do you mean stop the car--"

"I said, stop the car."

As you opened your eyes, you watched him pull off the side of the road. You had no clue where you were, but the sun hit the left of the car and tree branches rattled the right. "Y/N we can't miss the reservations, I worked so damn hard to get them, and the sun is about to go down--"

"Rafe if we are going to do this we are going to do this now."

His eyes squinted at you in disgust, "are you serious? Do you not understand what plans are? We have a time and place to be, and I expect us to be there."

"You could expect everything you want, but you know neither of us will be enjoying ourselves. Clearly something is up--"

"Y/N this is ridiculous. We are going."

His hand twisted the key into drive.

"Rafe, you better not go anywhere."

His foot pressed on the peddle.

"Rafe I swear--"

He pulled out of the spot and back onto the road, speeding ten miles above the speed limit. Your bottom row of teeth grinded deeply into your upper set; trying to keep you from saying anything you'd regret. So, you sat quiet. For the entire night.

After an entire dinner with not speaking, you both were long on your way to home.

"You are so stubborn," he stated firmly, as if that was the one thing on his mind the entire night. Undoubtedly it was. "I was trying to make a nice dinner for us," he continued, "and you ruin it because you didn't get your way _. Grow up_."

Your mouth dropped, "excuse me?"

"I wanted to have a dinner out where we could see the sunset and just enjoy each other, but you make that impossible. Every. Time."

You turned fully facing him, "How could you say I need to grow up when you are so stuck in a fantasy world where 'finding treasure' is a job?!"

"Y/N, have you ever took a moment to think what pays our bills?"

"The last thing you need is more money, Rafe." You sighed tauntingly, "It's sad that the only time you ever spare me your attention is when we are arguing."

He came to a jolting stop. "You know  _damn_  well that is not true. I make time for you whenever I can." You shook your head and looked away. "Once a week for what, two hours?"

The car turned silent. No one said a word. He couldn't argue back, and you couldn't believe the things you said. Your cheeks then flushed with a pale glow as you clenched your dry throat. "I don't think I could do this anymore with you."

Silence. The words lingered far too long, but you still couldn't process what you just spat out. Your eyes began to water, but you blinked them back.

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

He choked on air softly, stifling his broken breathing with a shaking hand over his mouth. You couldn't look at him without falling apart, so you didn't. You stared through the window.

"I love you Rafe, but you get so mad over the smallest things and I'm tired of not having a voice."

"You know,  ** _if you really loved me, you'd tell me_** , but we have been together for two years almost and you can't just say those three words can you." The hand that once covered his mouth then traced the bridge of his nose up to his slicked hair. "I've been waiting for so long to hear it, but the first time has to be the last."

"Rafe, I--"

"I'll drive you home. I need to think."


	2. All Alone

_I drove her home, my head not being able to wrap around her sober words. They didn't sound right coming from her beautiful lips._

_Once I left her at our driveway, I continued driving. She asked me with that intoxicating voice where I was going, but I just ignored her. Apparently to her, it's what I did best._

_I drove myself all the way to the national park, whiles away from our house. I always loved the location. You would walk up a steep hill for about half a mile, and then suddenly, it cuts off as a cliff. The entire area is restricted, but I couldn't care less. I was filled with pain and confusion, but I would never admit to the strange feeling of guilt that grew from the pit of my stomach. Guilt could make a man do strange things._

_I approached the cliff, looking at the waves that crashed against a wall of rocks. When you stand there, all you could imagine is how many people jumped, whether purposely or not. I took off my suit jacket and laid it across the grass on the tip. I sat down letting my feet dangle over. Curiousity drenched me in what it would feel like to just, jump. Curiosity was an awful thing._

_I ran my fingers methodically through the green blades. For once, my mind was empty. I couldn't fill it with any thoughts although they urged for attention. It was just, me and the waves. Y/N would have loved it here, but unfortunately she's too stubborn to let me take her places like this. All she does is complain I don't give her time, but I give her as much as I can._

_She is stubborn in her stupid ways. It's my fault for loving her._

~

When Rafe dropped you off at the house, all you did was sit inside at the bottom of the stairs. You knew you should probably be getting your stuff packed, but you just felt exhausted of all emotion. Your relationship with him was clearly unhealthy, and definitely toxic. You weren't sure why you fell for him in the first place. You knew he was a millionaire brat, and you knew he wouldn't have time for you because of that.

You knew that, and yet you  _still_  liked him.

Maybe it was your fault after all.

After staring at the door for more than ten minutes, you finally made your way to your bedroom. You looked at the messy sheets stretched across the bed. On Rafe's nightstand he had his silver watch and a lamp. It didn't even look like he lived with you. If he didn't have his clothes in the closet or his shoes by the front door, it would look like you lived in this big house all alone.

It was never a home, and now there was no chance for it to become a home because of you. You ruined whatever you had left in the relationship. It might have not been much, but it definitely was something.


	3. The Banquet

You fell asleep that day with an empty mind. There was nothing more to think about. What happened, well, it happened. You allowed your mind to drift into different worlds of where Rafe could have been. Maybe he gave up on you and moved somewhere for some amazing treasure patiently waiting to be discovered. Or maybe he was going to a crawling motel with broken locks to meet the mistress he once loved for pleasure, but now loves for comfort. Even at that-- even if he was cheating on you, it would hurt you less than this. If he cheated on you, then it was 100% his fault. You could rest easy knowing you did everything you could in the relationship, then move on to some just as lovely person who would treat you alright, but not as well as Rafe did. You knew that there would never be another person who would cherish you like he did.

Footsteps wandered downstairs, assumingly the maids that would come in at 9:30 am every other day. You got up from the floor, using the mattress beside you to help. 'They would be horrified if they saw me like this...asleep on the side of a bed but not on it, not clenching a pillow close to my chest as if it was...as if it was a fucking man-- no, a child who loved me.' You scoffed at yourself, "fucking ridiculous."

Even though getting wrinkles in your dress is the last of your worries, you flattened it against your body. You then wobbled over to the restroom, staring at yourself in the mirror. Mascara painted your poor cheeks, remnants of lipstick stained your puffed lips. You let your fingers trace the trails of dry, mascaraed tears. You quickly flushed your face with cold water, scrubbing hard against your delicate skin. You wanted to tear it all off.

Taking the dress by the bottom hem, you pulled it off you, leaving you in your silly lingerie you thought Rafe would love. You rushed over to the closet and pulled out your suitcases, filling them with all your most precious items. You then pulled a hooded sweatshirt from a hanger and leggings, trying to dress yourself as quick as possible. You took the two suitcases by the handles and lugged them down the stairs.

Thud, thud, thud.

_Ma'am, are you alright?_

Thud, thud, thud.

_Do you need help, ma'am?_

Thud, thud, thud.

_Where is Mr. Adler? Should I find him for you?_

Thud, thud, thud.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you, though." The clunky wheels of your suitcases rolled across the cold tile floor. You slipped on your comfy jogging shoes that sat by the front door. As you fiddled with the lock, you asked if anyone had seen your boyfriend. They all said no, of course. Maybe one of your stupid theories was right.

You stepped out of the ridiculously sized mansion, and into the cold morning air. You walked over to the detached garage, and threw your bags into the passenger seat of your car. You then sat in your seat and drove off. Just as your foot hit the gas, you realized you had no idea where to go. You could go to your parents home, but they were well over a state away. You could go to a hotel, but it was so early you were sure you missed the check-in hours. But then it hit you, and you drove to a place you were sure you'd see him.

You made it, the place you met. By unfortunate events, the beautiful venue had been torn to shreds but the plot was still there. Rafe was just one of the many A listers at the gathering. It was a banquet for all these wealthy people to relish in their success and mock those who weren't of such stature. It was supposed to be a charity event, but at the end of it, you weren't very sure if the charities made any profit.

You were there as a secret marketer. You would dress just as the celebrities would, with stunning dress to shape your body beautifully. That's how you would pull in the top payers into talking to you. By spending their load, they would play their luck at trying to get with you. Or that was the plan anyway. You would very discreetly slip into conversations about how "lovely" that one charity was, and how they've helped your friend or family member or whatever emotional tie you could think of.

Then Rafe appeared. God, the feeling he sent to your heart was so taboo. He was in a gorgeous maroon suit jacket; the deep red stood out from the rest. Under the jacket was a black dress shirt with a satin bowtie. He had matching black pants to accompany the beautifully coordinated outfit.

His hand brushed against is carefully gelled hair. His shoulders were rolled back, pronouncing his beautiful figure even more. The confident stride and posture meant he had money. This meant you had a very good reason to talk to him.

Everyone was about to start sitting down, so this was your perfect moment to go in for the kill. You had the plan all set out: you accidentally bump into their shoulder, apologize, if they smile you're in. You had your walk in place, hips swaying slightly enough to make anyone turn heads. You then passed him, your bare shoulder brushing his soft velvet. Not bumping,  _brushing_. You messed up big time, you couldn't apologize for something that minor.

But lucky enough for you, he couldn't help but to stare after you passed him. Unfortunately, you couldn't bother to notice because of the silly mishap. You then had to make your way to one of the banquet tables labelled with your name. If only you knew his name back then, you would have been able to maybe act like an old friend of his and play it off from there.

At this point, your mission was to talk with all the celebrities at the table about the charities. You studied the celebrities at your table prior to the event, so you could integrate bits of information that they can relate to in your conversation. But then,  _he_  sat beside you. That's right, maroon boy.

As he sat down, your cheeks flushed. There was no way he was one of the celebrities at your table, unless you misread somehow. You reread the pretty card on the plate infront of him. It was a girl name, and by no means was he a girl.

"So," he then decided to get comfy in his new seat. "Who are you with tonight, miss..." He then took your name card from the table "miss Y/N?"

"Oh, I'm not with anyone I--"

"That's not what I meant." He then turned in his seat, looking deeper in your dilated eyes. " _Who_  are you with?"

Just like that, he figured you out. He could tell you were with some charity that night. "I'm here for the lung cancer charity." He then nodded, as if he knew the charity before you said it too. He then laughed calmly at you freaking out. Your case was blown and now one of the possibly greatest figures of wealth at the banquet knew. Great.

"Alright calm down, I'm not gonna tell anyone, I don't have anyone here I'd like to talk to anyway." The man said, scanning the crowd for any interesting faces. You watched his dark eyes look around, he was so goddamn beautiful it hurt. What hurt even more was that he knew it too.

It then hit you: out of all these brilliant people, he wanted to talk to you, a marketer? And with an instant, you were hooked.

You stepped out of your car after remembering the fond memory and stepped into the big field. There was some rubble left, it was tragic what became of it. Beer bottles and broken glass litered the ground. You were positive it came from stupid teenagers; the tall grass was the perfect place to hide. It was clear Rafe wasn't there, you'd be able to see his car. You weren't sure what you were thinking, this wasn't one of the cheesy love stories where you'd both have some weird telepathic power and know exactly to find each other at the same time at the first place you met. Life wasn't always a love story.

You then pulled out your cellphone, apparently it had died sometime last night. You want back into your car and charged it until it had enough battery to function. As you powered the phone on, it started beeping over and over with calls and text messages. In a perfect world, they would all be from Rafe, but in the real world, they were all from your friends and workers. As you scrolled through the messages, you then found one very important call. It was from Rafe. The call only lasted three seconds, but you knew exactly what that had meant. You were so heavily on his mind he was going to reach out and call you, but was too prideful to do it.

Instead, you called him back.

 

_"Rafe, can I talk to you?"_


End file.
